babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Egg-stravagant Easter
Another Egg-stravagant Easter is the 17th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 48th episode overall. It was posted on April 16, 2017. Summary Baby Lamb and all of his friends are happily enjoying Easter, until the Easter Chicken comes and is tired of being unnoticed by the media. So they try to help the Chicken realize how important he is. Plot It's a beautiful Easter egg morning in Capitol City, and Cow is the most excited of them all, happily anticipating the sweet treats the Easter Bunny has in store. He then sets off to find Easter eggs, but can't find any no matter where in the house he looked. In a panic, he runs off to Baby Lamb (who happens to be wearing bunny ears) to tell him there are no Easter eggs. Baby Lamb is concerned, and Cow says that he can't find a single egg and then begins to cry. Baby Lamb says The Easter Bunny doesn't deliver eggs inside the house, but Cow thought he does since Santa Claus delivers presents inside his house. Baby Lamb explains during Christmas, people can't find presents outside in the cold as compared to finding Easter eggs outside during Easter in the springtime and assured Cow the Easter Bunny didn't forget to deliver eggs. Ricky contradicts his statement saying that The Easter Bunny forgot to deliver any Easter eggs. Nobody else has any Easter eggs nor could they find them. Baby Lamb thinks The Easter Bunny retired, but Ricky says that since he's the holiday spirit, he has to fulfill his duty. So Baby Lamb thinks he's running late, but Roger says he's always on schedule. Baby Lamb ran out of ideas and thinks Easter is ruined. Cow is sad and agrees that Easter is ruined, until he notices two gigantic colorful Easter eggs! Cow is exultant and considers it the happiest Easter of his life until he bites one of them and realize the eggs are made of cheap paper. Feeling sad again, he's devastated at The Easter Bunny and sobs once more. Baby Lamb, Alphabet Pal, and Belle try to comfort Cow while Bill says that America is to blame for making every holiday a big marketing tool. Baby Lamb tries to tell Cow that there's more to Easter than eggs until Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore show up with no luck nor eggs as well. Baby Lamb wants to know if there's a reason there's no Easter eggs, and suddenly a little yellow chick shows up. Baby Lamb asks who he is, and annoyed, he introduces himself as The Easter Chicken, responsible for laying all the brightly colored eggs on Easter, amazing Baby Lamb. Although there are other chickens who help him lay the eggs, he was the main chicken. Cow reprimands him for ruining Easter but The Easter Chicken says the reason he's not laying all those eggs is because he's tired of The Easter Bunny taking all the credit for the eggs with no acknowledgement for the chickens. It wasn't easy for him laying all those eggs, but he did it because Easter is an important holiday and he wants the children to be happy. Baby Lamb reminds the Chicken that because he didn't lay the eggs, kids are gonna be sad. He responds by saying unless they understand the Chicken's importance, he won't be laying anymore eggs. Baby Lamb sees that he's very important, but The Easter Chicken hopes the Easter Bunny can understand. A voice is heard, and it came from no one other than Peter Cottontail, The Easter Bunny, himself! Everyone's surprised to see him. The Easter Bunny is angry at The Easter Chicken for disappointing and delaying him, but he says he's tired of being unacknowledged because if it wasn't for him, he'd have nothing to deliver. The Easter Bunny denies his statement by saying it's not the eggs, it's his unique painting that makes Easter special and that he always deliver the eggs on time. The Easter Bunny and Chicken prepare to engage in physical confrontation, but Baby Lamb breaks it up and says that it's Easter, the start of a new dawn, the beginning of spring, the season of rebirth, and the time to shed the flesh and take hold of the spirit. Still, The Easter Chicken says without the eggs, The Easter Bunny would be useless. The Easter Bunny doesn't consider unimportant, it's just that he stays behind and lays the eggs. They both have hard jobs but they do them to make the little children happy. The Easter Bunny wants the Easter Chicken back, and he admits that without him, he would have nothing to deliver. The Chicken's heart is touched by Cottontail's words and they both become friends again. Cow is happy but still wants the Easter eggs. The Easter Chicken lays a golden egg, just for Cow because in spite of the fight, he still has Easter spirit. The Chicken lays eggs for everyone else that they deserve and they are all happy. In the end, he's happy that the person who he thought was neglecting him actually cares for him. They then prepare to leave, but The Easter Bunny gives The Easter Chicken the advantage of helping him deliver the eggs and reminds everyone that next Easter, they'll have more eggs than their baskets can carry. Work is never easy, but's always good to have help. Everyone says goodbye to the two Easter icons, and The Chicken closes off by saying "Happy Easter to all and to all a mid-to-late morning!" They fly off as they continue to deliver eggs to everyone in the world, and the episode concludes with a reprise of Bobby Goldsboro's "Easter Egg Morning". Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Belle *Roger Rex *Bill *Mejax *Count Von Count *The Easter Chicken *The Easter Bunny *King Pig (cameo) *Red Bird (cameo) *Police Crew (cameo) *Peep (cameo) *The Creator (cameo) Songs *Easter Egg Mornin' Trivia *So far, this is the longest Baby Lamb & Friends episode ever, being 23 minutes and 37 seconds long. In addition, it is the first episode to surpass 20 minutes. *Baby Lamb calls Cow a silly "son of a nutcracker", referencing a line said by Buddy the Elf in the 2003 movie, "Elf". *The plot of the episode is similar to the Easter animated special "Easter Egg Mornin'", which is about a group of chickens who decide not to lay eggs for The Easter Bunny in response to their lack of recognition. *Ricky references Looney Tunes by saying "A bird being jealous of a rabbit. Where have I seen that before?" In addition, Donny says The Easter Bunny looks a lot like a rabbit from a cartoon he saw, referencing Bugs Bunny. *The last line at the end, "Happy Easter to all and to all a mid-to-late morning!" came from a line said at the end of the 2011 movie "Hop". *ERROR: During the opening scene, there was a scene where the line said "Little girls with pink easter BONNETS." but a clip of a girl riding a pink BIKE was shown. This was due to a lyrical misinterpretation. This was later fixed when the opening scene was uploaded as a standalone music video. *After production of this episode completed, the series went on a 6-month-long hiatus until the release of "I Like Brains", posted on October 22, 2017. *This is the final episode to feature the original Baby Lamb Creations logo during the title sequence. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Easter Episodes Category:Specials